


Simple Joys have a Simple Voice

by RoseSavvy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cute, Drabble Series, Encephalitis the Dog, Fluff, Hannibal is trying his best, Hannigram - Freeform, Kigurumi, M/M, Might develop into a real story, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Sassy Will Graham is life, Will is just trying not to drink everything in sight, murder fluff, post Wrath Of The Lamb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSavvy/pseuds/RoseSavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of Mr. Will- Sassafras- Graham, and his partner/perpetual pain in the ass, Dr. Hannibal -Did-I-do-that?- Lecter. Hannibal's never been in a relationship with an equal before, and Will's got his work cut out for him. Alternately titled, Learning to Live with My Finicky (Frisky) Cannibal Boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Mess with a Man's (Attempt at) Style

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, here we go! This is my first time actually posting any written work and, not gonna lie, really freaked out about it! This is a Drabble series that might just eventually get some real plot to it, but no promises! Any feedback is appreciated, also fair warning I don't have a beta!

His breathe frosted the glass of the beat up old pick up they'd stolen in a little town outside of Naples. He shivered as he pushed his, once again cracked Glasses ( Dammit Hannibal, not again! These where my favorite pair, no I don't care if they aren't up to your standard of fashion! No we are not having this argument while you, dismember yet ANOTHER person! Hannibal, this is hardly appropriate! Dammit keep your knife in your pants, Lecter!)  
And let's out another put upon sigh. 

'How did this become my life' Will continued his inner rant, 'Like, what am I supposed to say when the polizzia get here?! Oh, hello officer, nice to see ya there! Beautiful day we're having, isn't it? Oh what's this? Well this is just a gallon and a half of Italian pig's blood officer, see my murderous boyfriend is rather fond of long walks on the beach, pretentious sounding recipes, oh and, let's not forget blood! He's quite the kinky bastard, it just gets him randy like you wouldn't believe!'

Will pinched the bridge of his nose as he gazed out into the foggy harbor, letting out another put upon sigh, as said murder husband walked up from the beach, and presumably, another ridiculously overcomplicated murder tableau.

"Darling Will," Hannibal calls out to him, whatever are you doing pouting in the car?" Hannibal's pristine features are marred only by the thinnest line of blood trailing down his ridiculously squeaky(seriously?! How has he gotten away with so many murders, when the damn thing squeaks every time he takes a step?!) murder suit. 

Will merely gives Hannibal an unimpressed up-down as he says " Well, dearest Hannibal, maybe if SOMEONE hadn't decide to throw me down into a lake of blood, I would have been able to help, without having to worry about contaminating the crime scene."

Hannibal finishes putting the equipment in the back, and turns to examine his grumpy mongoose. He trails his eyes up over Wills (admittedly) blood soaked clothes, until he reaches the empaths face, and watches as he once more fidgets with his glasses.

Hannibal climbs into the truck, a moue of distaste on his face at the (absolutely horrendous seventies pleather) upholstery before turning to Will and tapping his glasses.  
"So I take it this is about the glasses, again." Hannibal huffs out.

"Of COURSE, it's about the glasses! Dammit, Hannibal, you can't just keep destroying my stuff because it doesn't fit with your bourgeois aesthetic!"

"Darling-" Hannibal tries to placate. "No! Don't you 'darling' me! This is the third time this Month Hannibal! First, it was my Doc Martins being suspiciously eaten by bears on our camping trip in Canada, BEARS Hannibal! Then, it was my favorite flannel 'accidentally' being mistaken for a dish rag by the maids, and bleached. And now my favorite pair of glasses, just so happen to coincidentally get stepped on, after you just last week, not so subtilely left an issue of 'Digest Optomolagif' on the coffee table!"

Hannibal eyes zoned in on Wills flushed face, as he panted in rage, the slowly rising sun's light catching on his bloodied curls, lighting him up with an auburn tinted halo. He lifted up his hand, trembling slightly, and gently brushed dried blood off the scar on his cheek. 

"I'm sorry, caro mio. I did not realize that my actions were affecting you to such an extent..." Hannibal's eyes creased in affection as his hand trailed down the side of his neck, and fisted in his curls at the base of his skull. Will's breathe hitched in response, as Hannibal continued.

"I will not be so careless of your feelings in the future, I simply want you to have the best that I can offer." Will ran a hand over his face, as he set the glasses on the dash, and grimaced in guilt at his explosion. 

"I know, Hannibal, but I need you to respect my boundaries on this. I've already given so much of me up, to be with you, at least let me retain some inkling of independence," Will replied grudgingly, the wind taken out of his sails at Hannibal's gentle response to his scolding. "Even if that independence comes in the form of poorly crafted flannels." Will grasped Hannibal's hand with a gentle squeeze and a loving smile.

"Yes, darling, any thing for you."  
Hannibal smiles back, as he internally winced, thinking about what he had ordered the maids to do with the rest of Will's wardrobe, while they had been away. 

As Will put the key into the ignition, and the old truck roared to life, Hannibal fished out his cell phone from the center console, typing out a quick message to Chiyoh. 

'Go to Closest Adoption Shelter, send profiles of most well behaved, and the least shedding breeds of dogs available ASAP'

A few seconds later, there was a reply.

'Wardrobe, I take it? I figured something like this might occur. Here our the six best candidates.'

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and glanced through the list, before typing back instructions on what to do with the dog, and when they would arrive, before turning off his phone, and smiling beatifically at a now side-eyeing him, Will. 

"Hannibal..." Will sighed exasperatedly.


	2. Hannibal in the Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tries to make up for his misstep, meanwhile Will enjoys every minute of his cute kigurumi clad cannibal.
> 
> Once again, not betad!

"Is it really necessary for you to laugh quite so much? It's been a full five minutes, William." Hannibal raised his eyes heavenward as the light of his life started snorting he was laughing so hard.

"I-hah-I can't stop!" Will guffawed again as he looked at Hannibal standing there, dressed head-to-toe in a corgi kigurumi suit. "It's just-haha-perfect!" Will snorted as he walked around his sulking mate, eyes crinkling at the sight of the doe eyes, the tipped ear, and the little pink tongue sticking out of the hood.

"I've got to get a picture of this," Will said while Hannibal sulked at his hysterical partner, which only made him laugh all the harder. 

"I don't understand why it had to be the corgi though," Hannibal sniffed primly, "why couldn't I have also gotten the wolf one?" He asked as he eyed Will's slightly (but only slightly) more masculine gray wolf kigurumi. 

"Because darling, don't you recall? You had the maids destroy my ENTIRE wardrobe, dearest heart of mine, right after you destroyed my glasses!"Will sassed at his pouting beau.  
"But, dearest-" Hannibal started.

"No 'but dearest', you had them burn all of my clothes, and sink them in the pond. You practically gave my entire wardrobe a Viking funeral." Will's eyed cut at Hannibal as he continue.

"And if you also recall, you promised you would do anything to make it up to me!"

"Yes, dear, you're right dear." Hannibal muttered half-heartedly, pushing the hood that kept flopping into his eyes further back on his head.

"Besides," Will continued as he stepped closer to his naughty cannibal, "I rather like this look on you... I think you look... Delectable." Will purred as he grabbed the tail of the costume and pulled Hannibal in to him, as said deadly killers cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, really?" Hannibal breathed coyly, and looked up at Will from under his hood. "That makes me nervous, coming from a.. Big.. Bad.. Wolf." He continued straight faced, before tweaking the nose of Will's wolf hood. 

The two stared into each other's eyes for a beat before busting out into raucous laughter. They laughed for a full minute before calming down. Hannibal leaned into Will as they caught their breaths, and said " Are you appeased, then dear?" 

"Appeased? Not even close!" He huffed out," But, it's definitely a start." Will finished with a smile. And as he stared at that dimpled smile and those flashing eyes, Hannibal knew he would suffer any number of ridiculous embarrassments for the man he loved. Besides, he thought unknowingly, what indignity could be worse than wearing a corgi suit?


End file.
